Natsu
Natsu & Happy vs. Red & Charizard '''is a What-If? Death Battle that features two teams of Natsu Dragneel & Happy from Fairy Tail and Red & Charizard from Pokemon. Description Two teams working together, which fiery team will remain victorious? Interlude Wiz: All beings working together, all comes from bonds and friendship. '''Boomstick: From armies, groups or especially partners. Like Natsu and Happy, two wizards from the Fairy Tail Guild. Wiz: ...And Red and Charizard, the Pokemon League champions. Wiz: For this battle, we are using the most canon feats from Fairy Tail and Pokemon series, as long as all fighters are in character. To avoid confusion for Red and Charizard, we are using Red from Origins and the Game. Assuming Red has well trained Charizard, we will look at feats of what a Charizard can do. However, we will use moves that Red would most likely have taught Charizard. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Natsu & Happy Wiz: 400 years from the past in a world of magic, there was a very normal village. Until it got destroyed and burnt by a horde of Dragons. Boomstick: Damn, that is the worse thing that could ever happen. Bet no ordinary being survived that. Wiz: Fortunately, a boy named Zeref survived the attack and now became an orphan who lost both his parents and his brother, Natsu Dragneel. When Zeref became devastated from this event, he desperately finds a way to revive Natsu. Boomstick: While doing that, he was cursed with dark magic that kills everyone and to be immortal. He did however bring back Natsu but was revived as a demon. This made Natsu to become potentially more powerful than the immortal mage. Wiz: With Zeref becoming too dangerous, he left Natsu with the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. Boomstick: Igneel then taught Natsu the ancient magic called Dragon Slayer Magic. A type of Magic that not only gives physical prowess of a dragon but to also kills Dragons. Wiz: When the time has come, Natsu was sent 400 years to the future and was left by Igneel for an unknown reason. While he was left alone, he was eventually brought by Makarov, who happens to be the Fairy Tail Guildmaster. Boomstick: He was a kid who later on learns more about the Fairy Tail guild and also constantly brawling with his friends. One day, out of anger from a fight with Gray and Erza, a large egg falls in the forest and was taken by Natsu to hatch it. Wiz: Eventually, the egg hatches and turns out to be a flying cat with wings. Who was given the name Happy. Ever since then, Natsu and Happy have become great friends and a great team. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, since when do cats lay eggs or have wings? Wiz: They don't Boomstick. Even though Happy's species are based on felines, they are known for the magical species called exceeds who come from Extalia, a land for Exceeds that is in the extradimensional world called Edolas. Boomstick: In order to protect Extalia from disaster, the queen sent Exceed eggs to assinate the Dragon Slayers to prevent the King of Edolas from using their magic for further chaos. Wiz: This was apparently the main reason for Happy's egg to fall to another world. Though, it never did occur for them to assinate the Dragon Slayers. Boomstick: Well they did just hatch out from an egg, so how could they remember their purpose when inside an egg? Wiz: Let's now discuss their abilities. Natsu possesses impressive strength, unbelievable durablity and superhuman speed. As a Dragon Slayer also possesses superior senses of sight, smell and hearing with a master level of martial arts. Boomstick: With his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, he can literally set anyone's ass on fire. Wiz: Despite his stubborn attitiude, he is a clever fighter and has always find ways to win the battles himself. There is one special move that all Dragon Slayers possess. Boomstick: As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu can eat all sorts of magical energy or elements that are respective to his own element. Wiz: With Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Natsu can eat and absorb fire that not only replenishes his own magic reserves but make it more powerful. Boomstick: Yep, you better stay away from him if he's all fired up. Wiz: But if he ends up eating other elements or magic that is not fire or flame based. He can end up sick. Though he did eat magical sources that unlocks his potential to use Dragon Force at will. Dragon Force is an advanced form that Dragon Slayers can use to drastically increase their physical prowess, speed and magic power up to a full grown dragon. Boomstick: After eating Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from Laxus, this gave Natsu the ability to use Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. A mode that auguments Natsu's Fire with Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Giving Natsu the another elemental power. Wiz: After intensive training, Natsu has gained an extremely powerful mode, Fire Dragon King Mode. This mode drastically increases Natsu's power, speed and give him magical techniques that powerful dragons can weld. Boomstick: Yeah, the Fire Dragon King's Roar and the Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist. Man, that demolition fist really killed that mountain sized god. Would you believe the size between Natsu and that god? And Natsu literally killed it in one punch. Wiz: Yeah, if we compare the spot where Natsu punched it, the opened crack of the war god, the size of Natsu's height and the war god's height in comparison. It is likely that the demolition fist can apply about over 50 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Holy smoke. That's a lot of TNT for one punch. This could destroy a mountain. Wiz: Indeed, but when things struggle, Natsu can turn into a half draconic form that of course increases his power like his other forms, but also gives him the ability to fly and use blue flames that are so potent and powerful that it easily defeated a further enhanced dragon. Boomstick: Talk about flight, Natsu oftenly has his blue sidekick on his side. Wiz: Yes, Happy usually is the sidekick that helps Natsu fly into the air. But at some times, they can also split roles since Happy cannot physically fight or have any tatical acumen. However, against a group of Phantom Lord wizards, Happy does carry fruits and fish as weapons to defeat them with it. Boomstick: What about the time he survived a huge explosion that would destroy a large town? That is large durability even for a tiny blue cat. Wiz: Ah yes, that blast was so huge, it would certainly destroy a whole large town or even a city. By calculating the width of that explosion with Happy's size. It's likely that Happy can survive over 11 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: Both Natsu and Happy are a great team. Natsu being the fighter and Happy as level headed. Both would find ways how they can determine an opponents weakness. But even so, there are some drawbacks about the two. Wiz: Let's start by Natsu, his biggest weakness is his motion sickness when going on any vehicle transportation. However, this doesn't apply when Natsu rides on living beings like Happy, Dragons or Monsters. Boomstick: But he does have a limited amount of magic, though he can always eat tasty flames. Wiz: The problem is though, Natsu's magic doesn't replenish when consuming any flame or magic that he himself created. Boomstick: Oh well, his magic power supply is still large and he will need to be careful not to waste it. Wiz: Regarding Happy, like we said, doesn't usually fight or have as much power as Natsu. Boomstick: But even so, these two heroes can always get the job done. Natsu: Boost me up, Happy! Happy: Aye, sir! Red & Charizard Wiz: In the Pokemon world in the Kanto region, trainers who become stronger with their Pokemon. Aiming to be the best. Boomstick: Yes, we a talking about Red. A young boy who lives in Pallet Town. His goal as a trainer is to become stronger and complete the Pokedex. Wiz: He first had to choose his own starter Pokemon between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Boomstick: And by his own name, he chose the Fire Lizard Charmander. Both together go on to catch Pokemon, fight trainers, collecting gym badges and get stronger. Eventually, Charmander reaches his final evolution stage. The Flame Pokemon Charizard. Wiz: Charizard is both a Fire and Flying type that makes him superior against Grass, Ice, Steel, Fighting, Bug, Ground and Fairy types. However, his dual typing becomes inferior to Water, Electric and especially Rock types. Boomstick: Charizards are very powerful in terms of special attack. He can breath flames that melt stone boulders. Despite its physical size, Charizard is very maneuverable. Wiz: But his drawbacks are poor defenses and HP. So it is pretty frail. However, since Red was given the Charizardite X, he can mega evolve Charizard into Mega Charizard X. Boomstick: This makes Charizard an even powerful Pokemon, becoming a dual Fire and Dragon Type. Also increases his physical defense, attack, and special attack. It's ability changes from Blaze to Tough Claws. Wiz: Tough claws is the ability to increase the power of contact moves by 33%. Moves like, Mega Punch, Slash or Dragon Claw would deal more damage than usual. The best feat for Mega Charizard would be going toe to toe against Primal Groudon who can alter the weather of the planet or just defeated a wild Mewtwo. On to the moves. Boomstick: He can use moves like Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Dragon Claw, Seismic Toss, Swift, Slash, Wing Attack, Flame Burst, Inferno or Flare Blitz. Wiz: Flare Blitz is a powerful move but at the cost of 33% recoil damage to itself. Charizard's most powerful move is Blast Burn, at the cost of testing in the next turn. Boomstick: There are some more drawbacks about both Red and Charizard right? Wiz: Right, Charizard can fight when commanded by Red. If Red doesn't make a move, Charizard would just stand there waiting for it's trainer to make a move. While both teams fight together thanks to their bonds, Red doesn't physically fight and just solely commands his Pokemon to attack. Boomstick: But in the end, both Red and Charizard succeed in completing the Kanto Pokedex and is out in other regions to catch em all. Red: CHARIZARD!!! (Throws Pokeball) (Charizard comes out) Charizard: RAWRRRRR!!! Death Battle At a canyon, Happy is seen eating his fish. Happy: (eating...) Mmm, fish is so good when it's raw Red then sees Happy. Red: A talking blue cat that eats fish, I've never seen that kind of Pokemon before. Red throws a Pokeball Red: Pikachu, let's go!!! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Happy notices Red and Pikachu. Happy: What the...? Red: USE THUNDERBOLT!!! Pikachu: PIKA-CHUUUUU!!! Lightning bolts strikes towards Happy's direction. Happy flies away. Happy: AHHHH!!! NATSU!!!!! Natsu notices the incident. Red: USE QUICK ATTACK!!! Pikachu charges toward Happy at full speed. A figure then intercepts. Natsu then easily punches Pikachu out, defeating it. Red: Pikachu!!! Red withdraws Pikachu. Happy: NATSU! Natsu: I'm here buddy. (To Red) What are you doing hurting my friend? You wanna pick a fight? Red: In that case, CHARIZARD!!! Red sends out Charizard. Charizard: RAWRRR!!!!! Happy: A dragon? Natsu: So he can send out a dragon, huh? I'm all fired up now!!! Happy, boost me up! Happy: Aye sir!!! Happy flies Natsu up. '---FIGHT---' Red: USE MEGA PUNCH!!! Charizard charges up his fist and aims straight towards Natsu. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!!! Natsu and Happy both fly towards Charizard. Both punches collide seemingly evenly, but then Natsu overwhelms Charizard, and pushes the latter back. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!! Red: USE FLAMETHROWER!!! Both flames collide but Natsu's flames overpower Charizard's Flamethrower. Charizard narrowly dodges it. Red: USE DRAGON CLAW!!! Charizard uses Dragon Claw. Natsu: Get Ready. Happy: Aye. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!!! Both collide again. But Natsu goes for another attack. Red: WHAT? Natsu: FIRE DRAGON TALON!!! Natsu kicks Charizard with a huge explosion knocking the latter into Red and in the water. Happy lands Natsu on the ground. Happy: Is it over yet? In the water, Red brings out a Keystone to mega evolve Charizard. Natsu: Wait. I see a strange source of power. The water blast with Red and Mega Charizard X. Happy: Uh, Natsu, this looks like bad news. Natsu: His Dragon transformed into a black dragon. I'm all fired up now! Red and Charizard land on the ground. Red: This is mega evolution, Charizard, set them up, USE SWIFT!!! Charizard shoots out stars. Natsu: Happy. Happy: Aye. Happy flies up with Natsu. Happy: Those stars are following us. Natsu looks at the stars. Natsu: It seems like that dragon is attacking whenever that kid is commanding it. Wait, I have an idea. Happy: Ok, what is it. Happy and Natsu outrun the stars. Red: Come on. Happy and Natsu lands on the ground and then stops. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!! Natsu destroys the swift stars and making a huge explosion. Red: Alright Charizard, BLAST BURN!!! Charizard hits the ground and the cracks go towards Natsu and make a huge fiery explosion. Red: Alright. Charizard, use... Red is suddenly being pulled up into the air. Red sees Happy. Red: What the...? Where did you come from? Happy: You can tell your friend to stay in hell because you and your dragon are never gonna beat us. Red then sees the fiery explosion being sucked up. Natsu eats the fire. Natsu: What tasty fire. Man, that dragon is much stronger in that form. Red: What!? Fire attacks doesn't work on him? Happy: Bye Bye. Happy drops Red to the ground causing the latter to break part of his bones. Red: Ow, this isn't part of the rules. Charizard still waits for Red's commands. Happy: NATSU, GET THE DRAGON! Natsu: Alright. FIRE DRAGON... Natsu charges into Charizard's direction at full speed. Charizard sees Natsu. Natsu: ...SWORD HORN!!! Natsu clashes into Charizard. Natsu: FIRE DRAGON... Natsu then throws Charizard to the ground where Red is. Natsu: ...BRILLIANT FLAME!!! The fireball follows Charizard to the ground Red: Oh no. Charizard crashes onto Red. The fire ball hits both of them. Happy: Go Natsu! Red: Charizard, you ok? Charizard moans weakly. Natsu then throws punching fireballs at Red and Charizard. Natsu: GET BACK UP FREAK!!! (screams) Happy: Take them down! Natsu then prepares the final blow. Natsu: DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!! The torrent of flames hit the ground and destroys most of the canyon. Red and Charizard get incinerated. Natsu then lands on the ground. Happy flies towards him. Happy: Alright, Natsu you won. Natsu: Yeah, man I'm starving, let's go find something to eat. Happy: Aye sir. Both laugh and walk away. Leaving the now destroyed canyon. '---KO---' Natsu and Happy are eating at a restaurant with Lucy scolding them about their involvement with the news of the destroyed canyon. The canyon is still burnt with a damaged Pokeball on the ground. Results Boomstick: Oh man, once again Natsu really is the master of overkill. Wiz: Yeah, both teams are great heroes and work together from time and time again. But one team has claimed the victor in this analysis, that would be Natsu and Happy. Boomstick: Wiz, why does my favourite Fire Lizard have to die again? Wiz: Charizard may be everyone's favorite Pokemon, but he is outclassed in every way in terms of feats. Even under Red's commands. Both teams have completely different style of fighting, Natsu and Happy both together find ways to pull off a winning move and treat each other as equals. While Charizard is completely reliant on Red's commands. Like we mentioned already, if Red is unable to command, Charizard would be standing there as a mindless being. Boomstick: But Wiz, wouldn't Mega Charizard X ended Natsu and Happy sooner? I mean, he did defeated a Mewtwo and went toe to toe against Primal Groudon. He should be up to planetary level, right? Wiz: Not really Boomstick, and here's why. First, Red and Charizard has defeated a wild Mewtwo, completely different. It is unsupported by canon material to assume origins Red has faced Mewtwo from the manga. Which is extremely absurd. Boomstick: That makes sense. Wiz: Second, just because Mega Charizard X has defeated Mewtwo or could go toe to toe against Primal Groudon does not automatically put him on planetary level. As both Mewtwo and Primal Groudon both stands above to having abilities Mega Charizard do not possess. Lastly, with the bonds of Red and Charizard, Charizard's fighting skill is based on Red's tactical commands. So, it doesn't assume Charizard having planetary level feats in terms of strength or durability. Boomstick: Not only that Natsu and Happy make a great team, Natsu is more than enough to overpower Charizard or even Mega Charizard if Red was still commanding. Wiz: Natsu is clearly much stronger, he is shown to have lifted a giant stone slab, pushing back a giant mechanical dragon and punched a big person up into the sky. But that isn't Natsu's greatest attack feat. Boomstick: He's also fast, as he casually moves faster than eyesight putting him over 9000 mph. Wiz: He can go faster than that, from his battle with Laxus, Natsu can dodge lightning. Even shown multiple times that he is clearly on par with Gajeel in speed, who could outrun and intercept Laxus' lightning strike. This puts Natsu's movement and reaction speed at over 287 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Charizard may be quite maneuverable and could have that same reaction time if he can dodge Thunderbolts but he is definitely outclassed in movement speed. Wiz: Charizard could break boulders with its Dragon Claw attack and was strong enough to hold back a 50% Zygarde weighing 305 kg. But Natsu has survived an attack equivalent to that of a falling meteorite. Boomstick: But wouldn't Mega Charizard's Fire/Dragon typing make Natsu's fire magic not very effective? Wiz: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Boomstick. Yes and No. Natsu's magic is definitely used for killing dragons, a type Charizard becomes after Mega Evolving. Even if that wasn't the case like we said before, Natsu's feats of overwhelming strength, speed, and durability would definitely be too much for Mega Charizard. In fact, Pokemon type advantage in battles don't really matter when your opponent can deal massive damage after they amplify their attack power. Natsu has modes and abilities that can also amplify his own attacks. Boomstick: And onto their firepower, Natsu could always eat Charizard's flames to gain more power or even maybe end Charizard sooner if he could eat it's flame tail. The Dragon Slayer could always overpower the Flame Pokemon with other forms like Dragon Force, Lightning Flame Dragon, Fire Dragon King or especially his Half Draconic Form. Wiz: Ultimately, this matchup goes down to Natsu's power and Happy's level headed support outclassing Red's tactics and Charizard's reliance on commands. With Natsu and Happy's experience, they would have obviously known Red and Charizard's fighting style and ended them sooner enough. Boomstick: Looks like Natsu and Happy are the real champions here. Wiz: The winners are Natsu and Happy. Thanks for reading this. I have been busy with university studies so this took me a while to write this. I have a feeling I may not have made any correct sentences so please comment down below to ask me any questions or if you have an opinion about this. Again, I want respect. Next Time Gray Fullbuster vs. Shoto Todoroki Trivia *The connection between Natsu & Happy and Red & Charizard is that both are great partners with each other and both teams specialises in fire dragon abilities. Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:What-If? Death Battles